


The Girl With Blue Eyes

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: ---I bit my lip, trying to focus on staying alive as my eyes fluttered open again to stare at the sky. It seemed peaceful now as I looked up at it, vastly blue with soft, fluffy white clouds rolling by. The beauty nearly made me forget the pain I felt as my life seeped out of me. I tried once again to lift my arm, but to no avail for my strength was gone from blood loss. I took a small breath, eyes starting to close and saw what looked to be a figure in the sky coming closer to me before my vision went dark.---NOTE: THIS IS A VERY OLD FANFIC, I DECIDED TO POST IT HERE SINCE IT WAS ONLY ON DEVIANTART!





	The Girl With Blue Eyes

I stared at the sky, breathing painful as my lungs struggled to take in air. I tried to weakly raise my hand to pull out the arrow, but I couldn’t find the strength. I swallowed hard, hearing my brother apologizing over and over again, saying that if I’d just listened none of this would’ve happened. I shut my eyes willing him to let me be, he’d done enough as it was. After several moments he did, most likely assuming I had passed, or he knew I’d die after a while of lying there. I breathed deeply-more like tried- and winced, shuddering as a thought crossed my mind,  _ I might die here… _

I bit my lip, trying to focus on staying alive as my eyes fluttered open again to stare at the sky. It seemed peaceful now as I looked up at it, vastly blue with soft, fluffy white clouds rolling by. The beauty nearly made me forget the pain I felt as my life seeped out of me. I tried once again to lift my arm, but to no avail for my strength was gone from blood loss. I took a small breath, eyes starting to close and saw what looked to be a figure in the sky coming closer to me before my vision went dark.

  
  


I opened my eyes and winced at the bright lights I was greeted with, I could hear faint voices nearby talking. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust and managed to catch the conversations going on somewhere near me. “…Will he live Angela?” asked a voice that sounded British. 

“I am not sure Lena,” replied the girl names Angela. “He still hasn’t awoken and it’s been weeks, not only that but when I found him he was nearly dead…I don’t know if he will pull through. He may be stuck in a coma his entire life.”

“I can’t believe someone would do this…”murmured the girl names Lena. 

“Whoever it was most certainly wanted him dead and was extremely good at their job,” said Angela. 

“You don’t think it was another mercenary do you? Like Widowmaker?”

“It’s possible, I won’t deny it,” said Angela. “I’ve already spoken to Winston of my concerns about the possibility.”

“Then you must think so! You wouldn’t go to-“

“Lena,” said the girl quietly. “Relax, look I need to keep an eye on my patients alright? Go talk to Winston, I need to work.”

“Alright, keep us updated,” said Lena. “Bye love!”

 

There was a small noise as they stopped speaking, and Angela clicked something into place, before her footsteps neared the door to my room. I blinked, trying to sit up as she came in, but unable to move, and I heard her reaction, “Oh! You’re awake.” She walked over, leaning over into my view. She was beautiful, fair skinned with magnificent light golden hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. What stuck out the most to me was her big blue eyes that reminded me of the sky, and enticed me. “I thought you’d never wake up! What is your name? I’m Mercy or Angela if you’d like.” Her accent was astounding, some European one or another it seemed, although he hadn’t really heard it in the hallway when she had been talking to that Lena person, he heard it now. It wasn’t too thick of an accent, quite hard to hear actually.

“Genji,” I said, answering her in a raspy voice. “Genji Shimada.” 

Her eyes widened a little and she said in surprise, “You’re a member of the Shimada Clan? That criminal empire based in Japan?”

“Not any longer,” I explained. “That part of my life is in the past.”

“Well Genji, I shall not speak of it if you wish for the past to remain the past and shall not pressure you in any questions until you are comfortable. However, there is something important we need to discuss,” she said quietly.

“And that is?” I asked.

“You see…ah…Genji when I found you, you were…eh how do I put it…basically half dead. I managed to save you, but there is a problem I cannot solve. I will simply explain it in this way, try moving,” she said, a gentle tone in her voice and I obliged, but once again couldn’t move any part of me.

“W-Why can’t I move?” I asked, eyes staring at her, feeling panic deep inside and fear.

“W-Well…whoever hurt you injured your spine,” she explained. “And when they did so, they caused you to be unable to move…”

“B-But I need to be able to move, to fight back…to see the world, to-“

“Which is why I am going to offer you help,” she interrupted. “I am a part of an organization that can offer you help known as Overwatch. We can help you Genji, we can make you able to move again. However, it would need your consent.”

“Yes, of course if you can help me move again…but what does it entail?”

“Well…this will take a while to explain to you…”

  
  


-A few months later-

 

I sat on the bed, looking at the metal that would cover my face once I put it on in my hands. I’d just completed my last…surgery I guess I should call it. It’d taken a while to finish it as they’d been ensuring my new body –or suit I’m not sure what to call it anymore- worked correctly and wouldn’t malfunction. 

“Genji?” asked the familiar voice which I’d grown used to and kept me going.

“Yes?” I said as I turned my head, and she opened the door, blue eyes softening as she spotted me.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, walking over and sitting beside me on the bed.

“Better, I can finally move my whole body again, so that’s good…it’s just…strange being…a cyborg I guess,” I said, putting aside the metal and making a fist with my hands.

“It’ll take time to get used to,” she said, touching my shoulder, and I wished I could feel her reassuring touch.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to not feeling someone else’s touch,” I said, looking at her.

“Oh Genji…”she said with a frown. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s just…there is someone special I’ve been getting to know for a while now and she’s helped me out for so long now…I hate not being able to feel her. I also hate being too scared to tell her how I feel, I’m scared she will judge me,” I admitted, and she smiled.

“I don’t think she’ll judge you. I say, go for it, and you can still feel her in different ways Genji, you can simply feel her love and affection for you,” said Mercy.

 

I smiled faintly, meeting her gaze and turning to her. I put an arm around her, pulling her closer and kissed her as my other hand went to her cheek. It only lasted a few moments before I pulled away and her eyes fluttered open again. No words were shared between us because nothing had to be said to express how we felt. We both sat there for a while before she leaned into me, head lightly resting against my chest and I moved an arm around her shoulders. I smiled to myself, I’d fallen for the girl with blue eyes and she’d fallen for me too.


End file.
